


Living Together

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Nick had no way to know what would happen when he asked Wayne to move in with him.





	Living Together

“Move in with me" It was a horrible idea. Looking back on it Nick wasn’t sure why he thought it was a good idea. Wayne was probably one of the hardest people to get along with, and Nick had a really short temper. They were a ticking bomb, on the edge of an explosion. But when Nick saw how helpless and lonely Wayne looked he couldn’t help it.

So that’s why Nick was now packing back and forth in his living room waiting for Wayne to show up with his stuff.

_Knock knock knock_

Even the was Wayne knocked on doors was precise. Nick opened the door quickly “Hello"

“Thanks for letting me stay with you" Wayne picked up his worn suitcase and stepped into Nick’s apartment. He slipped off his shoes and put them on the little shoe shelf that Nick stopped using three days after he got it.

“It’s no problem" Nick led him into the apartment “The couch folds out into a bed. I’m washing sheets right now, they should be done in the next hour"

“Oh,” Wayne looks surprised.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to wash them for ages" Wayne didn’t need to know that Nick took one look at the dusty sheets in the closet and realized that Wayne would want clean things.

“Thank you" Wayne finally looked around the apartment more and looked slightly disgusted by the piles of stuff laying everywhere.

“Feel free to clean up" Nick offered

“I was going to anyway" Wayne remarked “Do I even want to see the kitchen?’

Nick laughed “Probably not"

—

It shouldn’t have worked. Every aspect of reality said that they should have hated each other after a day of living together. When they first told the band Davy’s response had been a sarcastic  _Yeah right_. Julia tried to be supportive, but the look on her face said differently. But it had been a month and they were fine. “Where did you put my green shirt?”

Wayne rolled his eyes “It’s in the drawer"

A quick look confirmed that it was in fact in the drawer “If I want my shirt in the drawer I’ll put it in the drawer myself"

“Sure" Wayne didn’t even look up from where he was arranging books on the bookshelf (Alphabetical of course)

Nick went to work digging through the cupboards for breakfast. He was annoyed by the fact that he didn’t know where anything was until he found a nearly written list that said where everything was. He turned around to thank Wayne before realizing the sound of books moving and sliding into shelves had stopped.

Wayne was sitting completely still next to the bookshelf. When Nick got closer he could see that Wayne was holding one of the books tightly and his eyes were squeezed shut like he was warding off bad memories. “Wayne?”

Wayne let out a small squeak and remained frozen in place.

“Shit" Something was wrong, and ten bucks said it had something to do with the book. “Wayne, hey talk to me" He reached out to put his hand on Wayne’s shoulder, but pulled back when he realized that might make the situation worse. “Buddy can I touch you? Or is that going to make it worse"

Wayne’s eyes darted back and forth and he seemed unable to answer.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me how” Nick held his hand in front of Wayne so he could reach it if he wanted “You just have to nod or shake your head"

Wayne nodded and took Nick’s hand in a tight grip.

Nick took Wayne into a tight hug and thanked every God he didn’t believe in when Wayne’s muscles relaxed. “There we go"

“I’m sorry" Wayne mumbled as soon as he could speak “It doesn’t usually happen like that"

“It’s fine" Nick didn’t let go and didn’t mention the growing wet spot on his shoulder.

“It’s this fucking book" Wayne pulled away and tossed to book off to the side.

Nick was mourning the loss of contact until he caught a glimpse of the cover “Romeo and Juliet?”

“I’ll explain later" Wayne redoubled his efforts on the bookshelf, without mentioning how hard his hands were shaking.

∞∞∞

Wayne was drunk. Nick wasn’t exactly sure why, but he was sure it had something to do with the family dinner he just got back from. After watching him sit at the kitchen table for an hour Nick decided it was time to intervene. He put all of the bottles of liquor in the cupboard and sat across from Wayne. “What happened?”

“Nothing" Wayne lied

“Really?” Nick pulled Wayne’s hand away from where he was picking at his nail and almost making it bleed “Because this is the first time I’ve seen you this drunk"

“I’m not drunk" Wayne straightened his back and pulled his hand away.

Nick sighed and considered letting it go like he had been for weeks. But one look at Wayne told him what a terrible idea that would be. “Please, tell me what happened”

“She’s moving” Wayne tended to not say his ex wife’s name if it could be avoided. He didn’t hate her, but the name always brought back more then he wanted “With the kids"

“God" Nick couldn’t believe she would do that. Wayne loved two things, his kids and the band, in that order.

“They are moving in with their grandmother in Vermont” Wayne said each word slowly, as though he still had trouble believing them.

“That sucks" Nick stood up and held out a hand to Wayne “Let’s go"

“Where?” Wayne looked confused but he still took Nick’s hand. “It’s like eleven”

“We are going to that bakery on 5th. They stay open until midnight” Nick explained. He went there sometimes when he couldn’t sleep. Wayne seemed to think the idea was good or at least acceptable, because he stood up and followed behind Nick. They walked to the store, Wayne didn’t let go of Nick’s hand until they stepped inside.  “Two chocolate chip cookies”

“Coffee?” Wayne prompted

“No” Nick didn’t order coffee, hopefully Wayne would actually sleep. The lady at the counter handed him a paper bag and he paid.

“I’ll pay you back” Wayne offered. He stuck his hand in his pocket but pulled it out empty handed “Later”

“No” Wayne made decent money, but he sent most of it to his kids. Nick on the other hand, made money teaching and had no kids to send money to.

“Fine” Wayne grumbled. Nick had a feeling a dollar was going to randomly appear on his kitchen counter.

They sat in the bakery eating their cookies and talking until the shop had to close. The walked home together and in much better moods. When they got home they both went to bed.

∞∞∞

Wayne woke up to the sound of someone shouting. He sat straight up on Nick’s couch, his hands held up defensively before he even realized what he was doing. After a second to wake up he realized the sound was coming from Nick’s room. He cautiously walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the bedroom door. He rested his hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door. Nick was still asleep, which was good because it meant he wasn’t hurt, but bad because he was clearly stuck in a bad nightmare. After a little thought about what to do Wayne walk slowly over to the side of the bed “Nick” Wayne tried “Nick!” A little louder. Wayne finally reached out and poked Nick’s shoulder “Hey wake up”

Nick moved a little and his eyes fluttered. It was working, however ineffective Wayne’s strategy was. With a second to compose himself on the fact that he would have to touch someone by choice, Wayne shook Nick’s shoulder “WAKE UP”

Nick sat up in bed and pushed Wayne’s hand away. All of his body movements were defensive even while half asleep “Who? Wayne?”

Wayne smiled and hurried to explain “You were having a nightmare…”

“Right” Nick didn’t offer an explanation and Wayne didn’t ask.

“I should probably-” Wayne gestured loosely at the door and turned around

“Wait” Nick’s eyes darted around the room. He had spent plenty of nights unable to sleep from nightmares. Instead sitting in the corner of the kitchen (It had the best vantage point) for hours, but if someone was there maybe it would be better. “Can you stay? I don’t want to be alone”

Wayne hesitated for a second before shaking off his shock. Nick was his friend. “Sure”

“Thank you” The words were quiet. Nick didn’t look up from his hands that were playing with the blanket. Wayne walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Nick moved over a clear invitation. They sat side by side in silence, shoulders together.

“When I got drafted my wife gave me a copy of Romeo and Juliet” Wayne broke the silence, finally answering Nick’s earlier question “It was her favorite book, the copy she gave me had all her little notes in the margins” Wayne pushed away the bad memories and focused on what the notes said “Simple stuff: What happened to this character? This is like us. I hope you stay safe”

“That sounds great” When Nick left he didn’t leave anyone to miss him. His parents were super distant and he didn’t have any friends to leave behind.

“It was” Wayne paused. He had never told anyone the rest of the story even his wife- ex-wife didn’t know “There was a bomb. I wasn’t there, but when I got back all there was was blood and the damn pages of that book”

Nick didn’t say anything, he just leaned against Wayne’s shoulder to offer comfort. Before he fell asleep Wayne realized that he hadn’t had the urge to wash his hands after touching Nick, and that he was unbothered by the weight on his shoulder. It was actually nice. For the first time since he got back, he was okay with someone touching him.

∞∞∞

“Do you have the room key?” Nick asked. It was the night before the preliminary and everyone had stayed down at the bar getting a little more drunk than they probably should have. Nick decided it was time to go back to the room when Jimmy dragged Johnny up the stairs. He brought Wayne with knowing if he didn’t Wayne would spend the next morning complaining about how Nick left him.

“What do you think?” Wayne pulled the key out of his ridiculously organized wallet and opened the door

“Show off” Nick mumbled. His wallet was the opposite (Every once in a while he would find his drivers license in the coin pocket)

“Here’s your key” Wayne picked it up from the table and tried to hand it to Nick. It would have been fine, but Wayne tripped and fell against Nick knocking them both on to the bed “Oops”

Nick couldn’t help his eyes from darting down to Wayne’s lips. It was such a stupid thought he didn’t even know how Wayne felt about… that.

“Can I kiss you?” Wayne asked. He looked just as shocked as Nick felt even thought he was the one who said it. Nick nodded nervously. The kiss was light and quick, sped up by the knowledge that if anyone walked in they were dead.

After Wayne pulled away with a nervous twitch, Nick finally was able to breathe again “What the fuck is happening? That was amazing, but what?” He couldn’t even process everything going on in his head.

“I really like you” Wayne realized it as he said it. That was what that feeling he got when he looked at Nick was, the buzzing and the warmth in his chest when he watched Nick play

“I like you too” It was the only thing Nick could think of, but the look on Wayne’s face was worth it. Pure hope and happiness for the first time since they played together before the war.

They sat down side by side on the bed, just like the night before, except they were both happier. No matter what happened the next day, they were together.

∞∞∞

They blew it up. They obviously didn’t win, but things were still better. They booked gigs everywhere, even going on tour. Donny and Julia finally worked out their thing, and they both seemed happier because of it. Johnny sat a little closer to Jimmy during rehearsals. And Wayne had a boyfriend. He couldn’t say it out loud, but at home it was his favorite word. And it was home, Nick was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Bandstand @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
